A Reason To Be Thankful
by zookitty
Summary: Marauaders Happy Thanksgiving! Or at least Peter thinks it is...Remus isn't so sure.


AN: Happy Thanksgiving Everybody! I wanted to give you all this little thanksgiving day threat.

This is the Marauder's 1st year at hogwarts, they already know about Remus but haven't learned thier animal forms yet.

I am aware that Thanksgiving is an american holiday, but I really wanted to write a story for it using the Marauders so please squint and pretend you don't notice k?

* * *

Sirius sat cross legged on his bed with James sitting likewise in front of him. The two of them were putting their heads together—almost literally—to come up with the next great Marauder prank. Remus was lying on his own bed, his face buried in a book. 

"Happy thanksgiving guys!" Peter shrieked in his overly perky voice as he came bouncing into the room. Sirius and James glanced up from their scheming and grinned.

"Back at ya Peter," replied the Potter boy.

"Why are you so chipper?" Sirius questioned. Peter ran over to their bed and bounced onto it as well, the overly full bunk gave a creak of complaint but they ignored it.

"I just got a letter from home and my sister promised to send some of mum's famous stuffing for me," the youngest marauder replied, beaming from ear to ear.

"I wish my family would do that," James replied enviously. "Oh man I'm gona miss my mum's gravy."

"I for one and glad we don't get sent home for Thanksgiving break," Sirius replied. James nodded understandingly and patted Sirius on the back.

"Cheer up mate, you got us." Peter and James gave adorable smiles in unison. Sirius laughed.

"Way to cheer me up," he teased. "How bout you Remus do you side with me or them?" he asked. The werewolf looked up, his eyes sullen and his expression void of emotion.

"It doesn't matter, I would've missed it anyway" he replied. Sirius furrowed his brow.

"What is that suppose to—" James stopped mid sentence. "Oh Moony…I'm sorry." The werewolf shrugged. Sirius felt his face fall as the realization hit him, but Peter was still looking at them cluelessly.

"Oh!" Peter suddenly shouted "Oh no…it's the full moon tonight." Sirius slapped his hand across Peter's head.

"Bravo genius!" Sirius growled. Remus buried himself back into the book.

"I'm fine…really…it's ok," replied Moony. But his fellow Marauders knew it wasn't.

---

Remus leaned back against the wall, trying to ignore the claw marks that decorated the shack. He sighed softly. It would not be much longer he knew. He looked up at the partially boarded up window. The light from the large harvest moon broke through the clouds and shown down on him almost mockingly.

He cried out in pain as the familiar sensation took him over…

---

Normally when Remus woke the first thing he would be aware of was the annoyingly bright sunlight or the chatter of his dorm mates or, on the worst days he would wake up to the eerie quiet of the infirmary. But today his nose was the first sense that was stirred.

A wonderful smell was filling the room, coasting around his nostrils temptingly. He licked his lips subconsciously and slowly forced open his heavy eyelids.

Remus saw he was in the bright infirmary, but something was very different.

"He's waking." Remus heard Peter squeak. Suddenly a thin pale smiling face loomed over his vision.

"Mornin' Remy," Sirius chirped. Remus propped himself up onto his elbows, feeling the strain in his pained muscles with the effort.

A wonderful sight met his eyes. Peter, James and Sirius were all hovering around him, with a huge feast. There was fresh turkey, fluffy sweet potatoes, suckling stuffing, and most alluring of all…a whole picture of butterbeer.

"We told Mrs. Pettigrew that you were missing home," James explained. "She instantly insisted on contacting Dumbledore so he could apparate all this delicious food here." Remus felt tear spring into his tawny eyes.

"You guys…did this for me?" he asked.

"Of course, you're our best mate, Remy!" Sirius replied slinging an arm around his friend's neck.

"Now let's dig in!" James suggested plopping carefully down on Remus' bed. As his three fellow Marauders began happily attacking the food, Remus leaned back and let out a content sigh.

He realized wistfully, that this Thanksgiving…he really had a reason to be thankful.

The End


End file.
